Eraser
by Bsquared19
Summary: When a nighttime confession is more than just a suspect admitting to a crime. Oh just read it! Rated M for Adult themes in Chapters 1 & 2 and Explicit Adult Activity in Chapters 3 & 4.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I've been reading a lot of eraser stories lately, so I decided to write one of my own. I haven't seen too many mature eraser stories, and since I like the smut I figured what the heck, I'll write my own. This story will be a two chapter ficlet. I promise to post chapter 2 by next weekend (9/12). For those of you who know my writing, I actually have a new chapter for "In the Beginning" halfway done and I'm hoping to post it very very soon. All that said, I give you, "Eraser"

Booth, Bones and the Tahoe are property of Kathy Reichs, Fox & Hart Hanson. I unfortunately only own the plot bunny....

THIS STORY IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY, NO UNDERAGERS!!

B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B

She kicked out with the ball of her foot, successfully connecting with the man's kneecap as he came running around the corner. He screamed and went down in a heap cursing her loudly. "Is that any way to talk to a lady?" Her partner said as he ran up, proceeding to sheath his gun and take out his cuffs.

She smirked, "You and I both know I am far from a lady."

"Bones, you are the closest thing to a lady by far that this man has ever seen..." Booth jerked on the man's now cuffed wrist, "Get up Marcus."

"Right, I forgot, he prefers the helpless girls..." Brennan gave a swift push to his shoulder, moving him forward on his injured leg, "Here let me help you..."

"AAA! You two need serious help! I ain't done nothin with no girls..." Marcus cried in protest as Booth kept him from falling by jerking on the joint of the cuffs. "I'm telling you I had no idea what went on in that building! That was all Clay! I can't be held responsible for what he done!"

"Well, we only found your prints in that room Marcus, not Clay's...and my lab is testing the linens for DNA and particulates right now. I am fairly certain that it will all be from you and your three victims..." As if prompted by her words a chime indicated a phone call. "Brennan..." She answered.

"Hey Doctor B, I've got the results..." Hodgins said from the other end as she moved out of Booth's earshot.

"That is one fine looking woman," Marcus stated watching as Brennan moved away. "Fine looking indeed...See I'm getting a hard on just thinking about her, she fills them jeans, and that shirt is just a little snug...I'm not into little girls like you think..." Booth glanced from the evident bulge in Marcus' pants to the leer on his lips and resisted the urge to smash a fist into his face. _I mean you can't really blame the guy for that....Bones is pretty hot...Those jeans hug all the right places...Partners Booth, that's your partner. Line, mind the line, DAMN LINE!_

"Watch it Pal, that is a lot of woman, she'd put you on your ass and break your arm just for half the sideways look you're giving her right now." _A lot of woman, and totally off limits to you Seeley boy. That has got to be one of your dumbest ideas EVER. Focus Seel. Arrest, Interrogation...Come on man, you don't have time for this! She's coming back, give him to Greg and head back to headquarters so she can tell you the findings._

The squad vehicles came into view as he emerged from the building cluster, spotlights shining on their catch in the darkness. "We can take it from here Booth, you guys have had a long night. Grab some grub before you come in, he ain't going no where...Dude! What happened to his leg?"

Booth followed Greg's eyes down to Marcus' right calf which was darkening with blood. "Eh, Bones musta broke the skin when she took him out. I'm sure it's nothing, but you can run him by the Doc if you want on the way back to headquarters." He threw a glance at Brennan as she joined them, "we'll stop at the diner for a late bite and meet you."

"That sounds good Booth, and we can go over the team's findings."

Turning toward the Tahoe they fell into step, Booth's hand finding the small of her back. The gentle pressure assuring them that they've gotten out of one more tough collar alive.

___________________________________________________________________

After a meal and discussion at the diner, the partners are sure the case against Marcus is solid. But they can't quite come up with a solution for Clay...

"Booth, there were no traces of another male anywhere at all in that compound. Everything we have is trace of Marcus."

Sighing in frustration Booth grasped at the only option his tired mind could conjure. "What about multiple personalities? Is that a possibility?"

"It could be, but that's not going to show up in any of our lab testing, we'd have to find a way to bring Clay out...What differences are there between Marcus and Clay?"

"We don't know too much about them, er him. Not enough to come up with a trigger..."

"Well we know he was raised by his uncles after his parents were killed in the tornado. They left him the compound, although after all the work he put into it, I'd say he was entitled to it regardless. But is that Clay or Marcus?"

Booth thought back over the course of the night, his mind searching for anything they could use as a trigger. _Fine looking indeed...See I'm getting a hard on just thinking about her, I'm not into little girls like you think..._ "Well there might be something..."

"And? ... ..."

He took a breath, "Well based on a few comments he made earlier, we can assume that Marcus likes women. So maybe Clay only comes out for the girls..." He inwardly cringed, knowing that Brennan's curiosity would beg the question.

"What comments did he make? I didn't hear anything and after we took him down I was only gone a minute or two talking to Hodgins..." She looked expectantly at Booth. "Well?"

_Awh Crap Bones._ _Why can't you just leave it for once?_ He cleared his throat, blushing a bit as he said, "Em, he uh was appreciating the view..."

"What view? We were only in the middle of his buildings, he's seen that view a million times." Her brow puckered with confusion.

"You Bones! We were enjoying the view...I mean he was enjoying the view...A lot." _Would you believe freudian slip?_

_So you were both enjoying the view? Ew to Marcus, but Booth...Hmmm. _ "Oh."

"I could call ahead and have the guys pull some pics for us to use and see if it works..." _As much as I hate to look at them, they might be the only way..._

"But I wonder if he's got the split personality or if he's just laying it as plausible medical condition foundation for his trial. He knows we've got him cubed..." _C'mon Booth I know you love to correct me..._

"It's boxed Bones, and I'm not sure how we'd be able to prove that he's one in the same without a thorough Psych exam and Sweets is out of town for two days." _Lucky bastard is in Florida on vacation._

"I'm sure I can come up with something, at least enough to hold him. Maybe I'll call Ange in and do a preliminary experiment using both the pictures of girls and some women. Leave that part to me. You just see what he's trying to pull." _I might be able to conduct an experiment of my own and accomplish a dual purpose. Now that's an idea..._

Once they reached the Hoover building each had made a few calls to put the plan in motion, Booth had called the pedophile division to get some suggestive photos from their last investigation. Meanwhile, Brennan had called Ange and asked her to pick up a few things, with a word to Booth to start the interrogation without her, she disappeared with Ange into his office and closed the door. _She never misses an interrogation she always wants to be right with me, this whole case is weird. Totally throwing us off balance. And where was my head thinking those things about my partner, I have no right to go there. The line is there for a reason._

He walked into the room and put a pile of photos onto the table. "Ok Marcus, we're going to try something different..."

Marcus leaned over the pile and began spreading the photos out, "man you are sick! What are you thinking putting these half naked little girls in front of me like that. A little warning next time man..." Booth leaned against the wall in the corner of the room to give the man some time to absorb the material. _No rush you bastard, I've got all night to work this angle...Well at least till Bones tells me she's ready._ Despite Marcus' ongoing tirade of how disgusted he is, he is becoming more and more animated as he leafs through the pictures and his voice is lowering. 

"Oh my, now thees one is very nice. The lighteeng on her face, makes her look so innocent, ant yet te lace, ooohhh te lace..." _What is it with these guys and the accents? The sicko always had the fake accent, is that French? Mexican? At least we're getting somewhere. Was that a twitch in his pants? Definitely getting a bulge there... I take it this is Clay, no clue how we plan on getting Marcus back, but oh well. At least we have the perp. Eyes glazing, jaw tightening. Sure signs of arousal._

"So Clay, you like the innocence and lace, hmmm?" Snatching the pictures away one by one Booth watches as Clay's expression begins to look menacing.

"Geeve dem back. Geeve dem back right now! My pretties! My pretties!" He's almost snarling as he stands to confront Booth.

"Your pretties, Clay, is that what these are too?" Booth tosses new pictures onto the table, this time pictures of Clay's own victims. Clay glances down and he retakes his seat, the bulge in his pants showing his arousal.

"These were my pretties, but then they weer dirty. I had to clean them, I had to peerge dem." He looks up at Booth, "the blood, it was deerty. I had to clean dem."

_Ok a clean freak rapist psycho. Really? I'm missing something. _"How were they dirty Clay? Where was the blood? Did they shower?"

"Of course they showered, I took care of my pretties. Nice clothes." _You mean lingerie. "_Good food." _You fed them Fancy Feast in a china bowl. "_And all of my affection." _You raped them._

"But they always got dirty, dirty in the bed. Dirty all over the lace. I like my pretties to be clean." _What the hell? Dirty, what is he talking about? Wait how old were they when he killed them,12, 13? Could they have begun menstration? Is that what he's talking about? That's got to be it, he took them and kept them for pleasure and then when they came of age he killed them for being 'dirty'. This guy is disgusting. It does however explain why all the girls were drowned. _

He heard a knock at the door. _Bones is ready. I wonder what she's got planned to bring Marcus back...Or if there really is two people in his head..._ "Ok Clay, so you like the clean innocent pretties. And you just keep washing them once they get dirty." At the man's nod of affirmation, Booth picks up the photos and adds them to the ones in his hands. _ I cannot wait to hand these back over, this is a sick perverted...Uh._

"Ok Clay, can I talk to Marcus now?"

"Marcus? Who's Marcus? We are te only two peeple here Ageent Booth. I don't know any Marcus. I want to see my pretties..."

Striding to the door, Booth pulls it open still keeping his eyes on Clay. He hears Brennan step into the room behind him and suddenly his senses are accosted by the scent of Jasmine. He hears her voice,only it's not quite her voice. _Huskier. And what's with the Jasmine? Geez Bones can you come where I can see you, please. _"Oh, please excuse me Agent Booth, I was told you had Marcus in here and he had some things to say to me. Ah, there you are Marcus!" She came around from behind him and he froze. _Go back to where I can't see you Bones, this is not going to end well for anyone. If he so much as lays a hand on you. Sweet Jesus woman that skirt is bordering on indecent and I hope you have a tank top under that sheer thing!. Don't sit down, don't sit on the table. Not enough fabric! Ok, I wish I was the table. Seeley, you've got to get a grip, this is to get the perp to give it up, not you. Down boy. _Smoothing his sweaty palms down his pants he turns his full attention on the suspect. "Marcus, Dr. Brennan asked you a question." _At least I think she did. _"Marcus can you hear me?"

"What ees with dees wooman? I want me prettii...OooooLala. Mamacita. The good doctor has arrived."

"Marcus?" Brennan asked quietly, "Is that you?" _Looks like Booth is a little nervous over there. Is it the outfit? The scent? Hmmmm. Ok Brennan, get the information from the suspect so we can get out of here._

"Yeh, you want me to do somethin for ya Doc? I could take good care of you..."

Booth let his glance go to Marcus' pants._ The bulge was still evident. Is it possible for two separate personalities occupying the same body to be turned on by completely different things?.Actions speak louder than words. And Marcus definitely likes women while Clay prefers the girls. "_Marcus, are you sure you don't know what Clay was doing in your building?"

"I told you guys before, I don't know what he did in there." _Interesting that he knows about Clay but Clay doesn't know about him. Pull your top up Bones! Please! Hockey stats Seeley, Goalie Bernie Parent wore number 1, Center Bobby Clark number 16, Defenseman Barry Ashbee..._

"Marcus, how is it that you know of Clay and he has no idea about you?" _Good thinking Bones, took the words right out of my mouth.._

"Clay, he comes around...I've seen his sign here and there, I stay out of his way. I never leave sign, I have to be real careful or my uncles would get mad."

"Marcus, I have to say I don't believe you." Booth threw down the pile of pictures once more. "All I'm looking for is the truth Marcus, we want to get you help." Brennan backed off the table to give Booth room, but the scent of Jasmine lingered.

"Why are you putting these pictures down again Agent Booth? I don't want to see them!" _Eyes dilating, jaw twitching. His hands want to reach for the pictures, but he knows he can't. Is that Clay acting in his subconscious? Oh Man Bones is leaning over to talk to him! _

Marcus' eyes fastened onto the cleavage practically falling out of Brennan's shirt as she leaned over the table to talk to him. _God Bones, you couldn't have been seductive with your regular clothes? I mean, just thinking about what that lab coat is hiding... Winger Bill Barber number 7, Winger Brian Propp..._

"I think you know more than you're telling Marcus...If you're so good at not leaving sign, conversely that would mean that you are exceptional at reading it..." She leaned over and brought his eyes up to meet hers. "Are you good at reading sign Marcus?" _Nice move Bones, although I'd rather you not touch him._

"I could track a rattler across a rock if I needed to, reading sign is easy, you just have to know what to look for and how to find it." He leered at Brennan, his eyes traveling from the hem of her skirt, burning through the fabric of her shirt. His hand began to reach out toward her. "Like I know you changed just to tempt me Doc, and you know how to work it. You get to a man...Yeh, I knew he was there. He's such a slob, he couldn't hide nothing, I had to keep cleaning up after him to avoid a beating from the uncles. He'd leave hair everywhere, and lace, the man loves silk and lace. He may have something you could slip into Doc, when you let me go...We could have a good time." Inches from her chest she grabbed his hand, closing his outstretched fingers around her silver pen and sliding a blank sheet of paper across the table. _Ah, busted. She just saved your life Buddy. If you lay a finger on her you are a dead man. It'd just be a matter of who was faster between my gun and her reflex. Wait, where'd that pen come from? Scratch that, better that I don't know._

"Marcus, I want you to write down everything you know about Clay, and any, uh visitors you may have observed with him." _She's practically purring to the scum. If this wasn't working I'd be really pissed._ "Can you do that for me Marcus? It'd really help me out. I'd like to go home and take a nice. long. hot. shower." Marcus started scribbling frantically across the paper, glancing up at Brennan every few seconds. "Booth, close your mouth and be sure to log his statement. I'm going to go back to your office and um..." Brennan paused and flipped her hair girlishly. "Brush out my hair, er, it's a mess..." With a seductive smile she was gone, silently leaving the interrogation room.

Marcus glanced at Booth. "You get to work with her everyday?" He looked down at his paper and added a few more lines.

"Yeh, and sometimes we go away overnight..." He looked directly into Marcus' face, "You done?" At his answering nod Booth took the paper and pen slowly, not losng eye contact with Marcus. "Sorry man, you are sooooo not her type." With a nod to the two-way mirror he exited the room, leaving Marcus slumped in his chair dejectedly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Going straight to his office, Booth was disappointed to see the door open and his lights off. _She doesn't waste any time. Ah well, it's better this way, I'll make my copies and head home. We can celebrate tomorrow._

Flipping on the light switch he blinked twice to adjust his eyes. On his desk were four boxes of different sizes, a note card and pen lay across the top. Lifting the pen, he studied the script on the card. 'It is not the size of the tool that matters, simply that the tool is made for the job at hand.' He studied the pen again, _since when does Bones use erasable pen? She doesn't see the point of them, plus ithat makes it easier for someone to change her findings report. But the handwriting is hers...What'd she get me and how'd she ever find the time? _

Sitting down in the chair he pondered the boxes in front of him thinking of his partner. _What is she getting at, Bones never just does things, there has to be a reason. Case in point tonight she put on a show to get a confession. Alhough, I probably could have used some racy pictures and maybe gotten the same result. Why did she feel the need to do it personally, it was so personal... _He thought back to her eyes and the sound of her voice. _She was clearly enjoying the fact that she got to him, she played Marcus like an instrument. _He blushed._ And it's not like I was immune to her either, and I can still smell that damn Jasmine! _He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. _A tool is made for the job at hand...What could she possibly be talking about? I know she doesn't want me to erase the confession she just got from Marcus...Ah well, maybe if I open the other boxes it'll mean something more._

Reaching for the first box he lifted it carefully. _It's only a four inch cube, and it's really light, what could she possibly...A Papermate Pink Pearl eraser! I haven't seen one of these since elementary school! what's the card say...'Pencil'. What the heck?? Ok, the pink pearl erases pencil. I get that. _

_The second box is marginally bigger, but still light, what did she do? A chalkboard eraser...Hey, even not peeking at the card I know it's going to say chalk. No genius there Bones. _ Fumbling with the card. _Yep, 'blackboard chalk'. Ok, so the Pink Pearl erases pencil, the chalkboard eraser erases blackboard chalk. What the hell is she trying to erase here? _

Booth places the items on his desk and stands, beginning to pace. _I swear, she must've sprayed that Jasmine everywhere, I'm never gonna get rid of it. And the smell of it reminds me of her in that outfit, bending over, sitting on the table. God that skirt hiked up to an illegal length when she edged onto the table. The things I could do on that table...bending over, lifting that leg just a little higher...Ok Seeley, the LINE, you just crossed it.... _His hand instinctively reached down and adjusted his crotch, _that table...Focus Seeley, back to the task at hand...Box number 3, what could she be putting in this third eraser box? _

_This one is a little larger, more like a shirt box. Heavier too. Hmmm, a whisk brush? Haha, just like the umps use in baseball to clean the dirt off the bases. No idea what this could erase, it just cleans stuff off. What does the card say? "Sand indentations." Ahhhh ok, I can see that Bones. So we're erasing pen, pencil, chalk and lines in the sand. Ok Ok...Lines in the sand...UH...Lines. The show in the interrogation room was personal, too personal to just be to get a confession from Marcus. _He glanced at the fourth box apprehensively. _Was she also looking for a confession from me? She chose this night. This damned night when we're both dead tired after following leads and evidence for 26 hours straight. She's probably in bed sound asleep. 'Nice. Long. Hot. Shower.' _He sank again into his chair facing the remaining box. _Oh God...Breathe Seeley._

Trembling fingers reached for the final box, _There's no going back now, she put it all out there. _He shifted as his penis twitched, _she didn't miss a trick. Short skirt, sheer snug teasing top, edging onto the table, leaning over to talk_. Glancing at the box, now sitting in his lap. _What kind of eraser could she possibly have put in this one?? _Sliding the lid off, slowly he forced his eyes open and his lungs to expand. _Tissue paper, she is good with the teasing suspense... _One Flap of tissue, _Oh. My., no she did not. She wouldn't. _Second flap... _HOLY. MARY. MOTHER. OF. GOD._

The card fluttered to the floor with the word written in her bold script, "Line."

_I am going to hell for this woman._

Rising quickly, Booth gathered his "gifts" and the final box. "_It is not the size of the tool that matters, simply that the tool is made for the job at hand." _

__________________________________________________________

Soooo...What's in the box?? I know, care to guess??


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Since I received so many wonderful reviews today I thought I'd update sooner than I originally planned. Please let me know if this wrting style is working. It's a struggle for me to write these smutty things in something other than first person. I have a tough time getting all the tenses to fit the way I want...Oh, and obviously there will be another chapter...

Anyway, thank you again for all the feedback! It's great to be back writing again :-)

R&R

B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B2B

After breaking half a dozen traffic laws, Booth finally pulls into the parking lot of Brennan's apartment. White knuckled hands grip the steering wheel as he wills his pounding heart to slow down. Glancing down, his eyes fall on the erasers lying across her seat. _Well she really knows how to get my attention. I guess it'd be mean to tell her she just had to ask..._

Unbuckling his seatbelt he slides the final box out from the others staring at the contents he takes a moment to think. _Does this really mean what I think it means? Could she possibly? Of course she could, but it didn't seem like something she would do...But then again our relationship has progressed farther then either of us ever imagined from the airport detainment four years ago. We're truly partners, sharing with each other, trusting each other. Trust, that was never more evident than now with what was in that box. But it not only shows that she trusts me, it shows trust in herself to read me, the way I had taught her to read others. Wow. Geez Seel get a grip. Stop ponderinig the changes and go enjoy them. You could make this interesting...a little payback would be fun. _Shaking his body, he places the first few gifts in the final box lifting it. Then pocketing the items of the final gift he proceeds to the elevator, planning exactly how he's going to make her pay for her little show earlier.

Upstairs, Brennan is standing in her window brushing her damp hair, seeing Booth's Tahoe fly by she tries to calm the butterflies. _I never get nervous about a man. This is not just any man, this is Booth. And of all the men in the world he's the one I know I can trust with everything of myself. I wish I could have stayed to watch him open the gifts, but I can visualize what he did step by step. He probably had to get up and pace at least once. I can see his features scowling, as he's attempting to figure out the puzzle prematurely. That last one left little to the imagination, he probably just about dropped it. Since he's here I can only assume that my observations were correct and he hates the line as much as I do. If that's not why he's here, he's in for a surprise...if he's not here to erase that damn line there will be serious repercussions...Don't be silly Brennan, your observations were conclusive. He wants you. Now get moving or he'll be up here before you're ready. _Making her way to the bedroom she lights some candles and sets about making the final preparations.

Outside her door Booth is pacing. _Should I knock? Just use my key? ... Well knocking would be pretty silly given the probable situation inside. However, knocking would give her one last chance to change her mind, just in case. Who am I kidding? I don't want her to change her mind. I. want. her. Should I have brought her flowers or something? It's 1AM on a Saturday night, she knows I can't stop anywhere. All the more reason I should have at least thought about it on the way over. This is ridiculous. She knows exactly what I was thinking on my way over here and flowers had no part of it. Get in there, she's waiting! _Compromising, he taps lightly on the door as he inserts his "emergency" key. There is virtually no light in her apartment, but a smattering of tea lights illuminates a path down the hall, guiding him to her bedroom.

She can hear the door opening as he makes his way inside her apartment. His footsteps grow nearer as she waits in her room. _This is really happening, I cannot believe he's coming into my bedroom. God, what's taking so long, I want to taste him, feel him...Where is he? Was I dreaming? _"Booth?" _Wait, no, I can hear him breathing now. Patience Brennan, he's coming. Haha, he'll be cumming more than once before I'm done with him. I made a joke and he can't even enjoy it. Although, he will enjoy it. Seriously what's he doing out there?_

Booth crouches on the threshold of her room, just outside of the candlelight. _Ok Seeley, this is it, you only get one first time, so let's not mess this up. She put a lot of thought into this plan, you've got to make it worth her while and not go off half-cocked. Take a second to calm down. Did she just call to me? One second Bones, I just need one second to settle down. I'm coming, I promise. Current team, Goalie Ray Emery 29, Winger Simon Gagne 12, Center Mike Richards 18, Winger Jeff Carter 17, Defenseman Chris Pronger 20...Ok, let's get a move on Ranger._

Pushing the door open further, his eyes take in the sight before him. Brennan, clad in a sapphire blue silk corset with matching panties, garterbelt and black fishnets, helplessly splayed on her bed. Latching her wrists to the ornate Asian headboard, a pair of black leather handcuffs don't give her much room to move. _Why would I ever have thought they'd be fuzzy? Of course she went for the dominatrix handcuffs. I'll bet she even got real leather. I wonder if she has the whole outfit? Cool it Seeley,_ _Goalie_ _Brian Boucher 33...Awh to heck with it._ As he moves toward the bed, he can see her chest rise and fall rapidly, the corset straining against her breasts. _We have a long night ahead of us and I haven't even started yet. _

Pulling one part of her final gift from his pocket, he holds the small keys aloft, smiling as he says, "Hey there Bones...Looks like you've, uh, got yourself all locked up..."

_He's not going to make this easy is he...Of couse Idiot what did you expect, giving him all the control. How was that a good idea? _"Booth. Come unlock these and erase that damn line once and for all!" _Was that really me? I'm practically begging! This was a horrible idea._

"Oh Bones, I hardly think you're in a position to be making any type of demand. Now I'll concede that you did a wonderful job with your plan, even down to the shenanigans in the interrogation room earlier. And I will continue to erase what fragments are left of the line, but freeing you isn't part of my immediate plan. I'm going repay all of your hard work, and use your gifts to help me do it..." Kneeling by the bed he drags the keys lightly across her heaving chest. "I promise Bones, you won't regret it. If you cooperate I'll even consider letting you make a request or two along the way."

"Dammit Booth, Come on." Straining against the cuffs, she has never looked more fierce or beautiful. _Don't break the headboard! There's not much I can do about it now. I just had to give up control to prove a point. However I do trust him, and he did say he'd make it worth my while. What woman in her right mind would turn that down?_

Booth rises and stands over her. "Look at me Temperance." _Did I just shiver when he said my name? His eyes are getting darker and darker. Oh. My. _"Temperance, you trust me, you know I can make this good for you." _I never doubted that. _Brennan felt his index finger caress her jaw line and linger a moment at the pulsepoint on her neck, then it was gone. "Do we have a deal Doctor Brennan?"

_Hell, anything to have you touch me. Anything you want. _She closes her eyes briefly, and breathes in the musky scent of him. _He is all man, what's that cologne he wears...Ah yes, Black by Kenneth Cole, a hint of mint, woodsy musk, and lotus. Just the scent of that has been turning me on for months. _

After a minute of silent contemplation she opens her blue eyes to look directly into his chocolate ones. "You're on Agent Booth." _Do I detect a bit of a challenge in her gaze? Oh, this will be fun, and pleasurable. I have barely touched her and I can already tell she's turned on. And I can feel my cock hardening at the sight and sound of her. Sweet Jesus she's licking her lips. _

She watches as he loosens his tie. _Oh. Yes._ "Ok, Bones, I'm gonna make you forget there ever was a line."


	3. Chapter 3

Tie hanging loose and top button undone, Booth begins rolling his sleeves, each just two turns, _ so I have room to move. _Brennan's gaze hasn't left his face since her body started humming in response to his voice. Lifting his hands, Booth flexes his fingers and cracks a few knuckles as an evil grin spreads over his face. _Oh Shit. This cannot be good._ _But knowing him he'll settle for nothing but everything. Again, what the hell was I thinking._ "Be right back Bones", he says striding out the door. Poking his head back around to glimpse her exasperated expression waggling his eyebrows, "Gotta grab my props from the living room." _Props? This was an astronomically stupid stupid idea. Booth. Props. Pleasure. _She raises her eyes to his as he reenters the room a smirk on her lips as she sees what he brought in. _My Props. I have a feeling we are in for a long night..._

Hiding her smug pleasure and straining against the cuffs she juts her chest up just a little higher. "Booth? Are you sure you don't want to just free me? I'll make it up to you..."

He smiles a genuine Booth smile at her attempt to distract him. "Now Bones, you went to all the thought of putting together this marvelous gift for me, it'd be a shame to waste it in a rush of passion." His gaze turns serious as his eyes ogle her body hungrily. "I want to be sure and thank you properly for each one." _Each one? _Turning he places the box on top of her dresser, lifting the lid he choses his first item. "Ya know Bones, you really had me." _I know. _Spinning on his heel he moves across the room toward her, "those actions in the interrogation room, that Jasmine scent. It was a good show. But really, I don't need all the extras, I've wanted you just sitting there in your office working on a file. Hell, even in your jumpsuit I think you're sexy." He holds up a hand as she starts to interrupt. "I get it though. You had to conduct your experiment and the whole situation played right in to your hand. You've learned how to read me."

"You were a good teacher." As he closed the last foot between them she saw the object he selected. "Booth?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are you planning to do with my pen?"

"I was thinking, as the teacher I should give you a grade. Where would you like it?" _That damn smirk. Does he honestly think... _His hands caress her arms, skimming down over her shoulders and hips as he studies her terrain. "I think I found the perfect place." With a smile he leans over her to brace his left hand on the bed, his right hand moves toward her as his breath breezes over her stomach causing her abs to contract.

"You wouldn't dare make a mark on me." Her eyes are defiant as the tip of the pen comes in contact with the skin just below where the corset ends.

"I've wanted to mark you since the day I met you. Even when you were being so difficult in the airport. And now? You really are mine." He starts the stroke and she whimpers at the pressure he applies. "All mine."

Quietly she says, " you have marked me Booth, you've marked my life. Changed my habits. Made me realize that there is more to living life. You've left your mark."

He inhales at her words and nuzzles against the satin just over her naval. "We've marked each other Bones. We give and take. We bicker, we grind, and it makes us sharper. Brings us closer." Finishing his mark he raises his head to look in her eyes. "You can mark me anytime."

"So what's my grade in this class? You do know I'm strictly a straight A student."

"Ah, but Bones, the highest grade you can get in this life class is a B." Flipping the pen he stands as she sputters. "Booth, everyone knows the highest grade is always an A."

"I know Bones, but it's MY class, MY mark, and there are no A's in MY name. I could add an S though if you want..." Shaking her head solemnly she retorts, "B it is then. What else do you have planned Agent Booth?"

Gazing into the box he weighs his next option. _Keep it light. Don't want to get all hot and heavy just yet. We're getting comfortable. Even though we've been partners forever, this is new. Should I start with the whisk broom and go smaller and harder each time or should I start hard and go softer each time_. Mind made up, he tests the bristles of the broom against his hand. _She still has fabric over her most sensitive skin, so the bristles being a little stiff won't hurt her, but a little burn will probably drive her nuts._

As he turns back he lets his eyes fall around the room that is her personal sanctuary. _All Bones. _ The dark wood of the headboard matches the mahongany dresser and vanity contrasting the buttercream color on the walls. _ Never thought she'd be one to really use a vanity, she hates to wear make up. _Walking farther away from the bed his attention is drawn to the display on the dresser. _Pictures. Why have I never seen these?_

"Because I specifically asked Angela not to show them to you." _Now I'm thinking out loud. Bad habit to start Seel. Is that her and Parker from the FBI picnic? How'd I miss that moment? And of course her with Max and Russ. That one must be Russ and Amy's family portrait. Us. It's a whole freakin collage of her and I, Angela caught some secret moments. _He strides to the bed, his voice heavy with emotion as he speaks his request into her vunerablility. "Now that I have seen them, can I please get copies?"

Her voice is equally emotional but she can't stop herself from a playful tease. "I have a feeling you'll be seeing a lot more of them even without copies of your own." Now close to her he can't resist reaching a hand out to cup her face and when she turns her head to kiss his palm, he growls low in his throat. "Those little keys Booth, c'mon..."

Straightening he pulls partially away and holds up the brush, "I told you Bones, you did a lot of work and I need to repay you properly." Flexing his arms he hovers over her brandishing the broom, "Pain and pleasure Bones go hand in hand, do you trust me?"

"Given the present situation, that seems like a very stupid question. I obviously trust you enough to render myself helpless and vulnerable for your benefit." _And I'll admit, mine too._

Studying her a moment he weighs his response carefully. _I don't want to upset her, but neither am I stupid. _"Now Bones, you and I both know that if you felt the need, you could be out of those cuffs in 10 seconds flat, 25 at most. I most definitely plan to take full advantage of them while I have it, and I hope that you wait for me to use the key. I know that this is new territory for us, but we both love adventure and I know that we will have no shortage of that." He begins lightly teasing the brush over her wrist in slow moving circles. "Let me tell you what I've learned through my observations of you Temperance Brennan." _Did she just shiver? _"You are tenacious in your pursuit of justice. Nothing can dissuade you when you know you are right." The brush begins moving down her left arm, the pressure just enough to leave a faint red trail that he kisses away gently with puckered lips. "You show me pieces of yourself every time you look at Parker or watch Russ with the girls. I knew you were having second thoughts about never being a mom long before you brought it up. I see you, not the way you always want to be seen, but the way you should be seen." Now moving the brush laterally almost as if he was lightly painting her collarbone he continues his musings and she watches him with glistening eyes. _This man, this man is the only one who has taken the time to know me. This man is for me in so many ways that I couldn't even begin to fathom with my genius IQ. What's he saying now? _ "The way you want to shut down and just be a robot when the cases get tough and you have no sleep. You're human Bones." He continues to blaze a trail over the corset and down her body, the friction of the brush and the tenderness of his lips causing warmth to pool at her core. Then, suddenly the brush hits the floor loudly, pulling her from the lull that his repeated movements had brought on. His finger caressing the soft flesh at her hips. "You're human_." Just like that my skin is on fire and my body is humming. How can he just do that?? _A purr escapes her lips as he runs his finger under the elastic of her thong. Lifting her hips off the bed she attempts to increase his pressure against her skin and deepen his movement. Instantly he removes his hand and rises from the bed. "Ah Bones, no patience." Striding across the room he stops at the dresser once again. _This is getting harder, but I don't want to just let the passion take over, although I know she'd be happy to comply. I want this night to be it, no more questions, no more wondering. _

Behind him, Brennan clears her throat. "You know Booth, my arms are starting to lose feeling." He laughs, "Nice try Bones, but your arms are only a few inches off the bed, I know how long you can take, and so far I've only been here about twenty minutes, I have at least another ten before you start to lose feeling." He chooses his next item, opting to reach into his pocket for the other item from the final box. "However there is something I'd like to free before we really go any further." Lifting his hand he flashes the gold-plated sewing scissors. "You did expect me to use these, correct?"

Brennan gulped, _Oh Crap, where is he going with those. I had an idea, but he might not be thinking like I was. _Booth hovers over her, taking in the line of her jaw, the rising and falling of her chest. Reaching out, he fingers the lacings that bind the corset to her breasts. _Totally different area, but it works. _Meeting her eyes, "May I?" Just that simple phrase and the heat that has been growing within her pools in the very depth of her stomach spreading through her body. Nodding slowly, she doesn't trust herself to speak as he starts at the bottom of the corset and snips each criss cross until only the top one remains. Pausing, he closes his eyes in silent reverence and opening them cuts the final thread. _No going back now. _The sapphire fabric falls away, leaving porcelain skin open to his touch, her nipples harden in protest as the air hits them. "You are so absolutely stunning Bones." Her eyes close as he traces first her left breast and then her right. Stroking his thumb over its peak he palms one in his hand, testing its ample wait. She moans softly to encourage him. "So beautiful." He leans in to lave it with his tongue and her eyes fly open, flashing with emotion. "Booth." Almost immediately his tongue is gone and he is back in front of his box. She groans in frustration. _No one has ever made me wait like this. It's infuriating! And yet I am so turned on. _

Across the room Booth has made his next decision. Tossing the gray chalkboard eraser in the air, he grins, "Before this next round begins Bones, I'll let you make a request. Of course the cuffs are exempted." _Request, only one request. There are many things I want right now, but namely him. Hmmm. Two things that are practically a necessity given our current situation. But how to manage both requests in only one. _She grins devilishly from her position on the bed. _Got it. "_Ok, Booth, one request. And you must comply, correct?" _Why do I suddenly feel like I should have clarified the rules a little more now, she looks like the cat that ate the canary. _"Yeh Bones, I am bound to comply with your request, just as you are bound to the bed..." _Uh oh. What's it gonna be? Why am I so worried? She set this up, she wants this so it's going to be a pleasureable request any way you look at it. _"Seely, I want you to come over here and kiss me..." _Easy enough I've been wanting to do that all night anyway. "_With your shirt off...It's only fair..." Exhaling loudly a smile slowly spreads over his face. _She isn't a genius for nothing. _ Standing by the bed in the candlelight he slides the red striped tie from his collar. "Would a small strip tease please you Dr. Brennan?"

Her mouth crooks into a grin as she makes to settle in as best she can for the show. "It most certainly would Agent Booth, please, proceed." Her eyes follow his fingers as he frees each button from the confines of the hole rotating his hips rhythmically after each one, slowly making his way down his white dress shirt finally pulling the tails from his belted charcoal pants. Her gaze is searching, picking out the planes of his chest and abs through his tank top as he eases the shirt off his shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. Chuckling, he catches her lustful eye and playfully remarks, "you sure you can handle it Bones?" Defiance once more snaps in her eyes, replacing the lust. "I haven't seen anything new yet Agent Booth, tank top goes too. I want you shirtless, like me." At her comment his gaze once again travels the length of her, ogling every inch like a thirsy man does a flowing stream.. "Yes m'am." He reaches for the hem to comply and pulls it up over his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Author's note: Here it is people, the final chapter in the smutfest that is Eraser. My apologies that it took so long. I hope you enjoy every seductive moment. **

**I own nothing, I just play with them once in a while :-) ~B2**

_YUM._ Brennan licks her lips in anticipation as Booth lifts his final layer off. Her fingers unconsciously flex and curl. _I just want to explore every inch. He is so perfect._ She meets his gaze with blazing ice blue eyes. "Booth, please." Her moan is barely a whisper as it falls between them. The smirk slides from his face as he advances toward the bed, stopping just short of climbing to her. "Bones," he gasps, watching her body react to the proximity of his bare skin. _Can I get this close and touch her and not get burned by the lust emitting from every pore of her body? _ She sucks in a breath and closes her eyes; nostrils flaring, filling with the rugged scent of him. _Oh. God. That is so erotic. I just want to taste her. _Her eyes open and immediately he is responding to the raw need shining in them. Leaning in he begins tenderly trailing kisses along her jaw. Her lips beckon him closer and he raises a knee onto the mattress, curling his fist in the sheets. Finally he ghosts his lips against hers, humming softly. She arches her body toward him as he presses his lips more fully against her soft pliant ones. Sucking his bottom lip she encourages him further onto the bed. As his tongue traces the outline of her mouth, she groans and he moves to straddle her, his fingers tangling in her hair. Then they open to each other and her tongue is swirling against the roof of his mouth while her hips rise off to the bed to grind against him.

Her breath hitches and he lets out a feral growl as the silk of her thong rubs the wool at his crotch, finding the delicious friction of his erection firmly against her. Still kissing her, he raises his body away from her and he can feel her body shudder in disapproval. Her legs spread, and reach off the bed to pull him back down to her. _Well at least that's something._ His hands move from her hair to wrap around and knead her back, holding her close, whispering into her ear, dropping kisses into her hair as his body rebels against his control and grinds into her repeatedly. "So beautiful, you are so exquisitely beautiful. Every inch of you is beyond anything in my wildest most perfect dreams." His right hand leaves her skin and fumbles for his pocket, pulling the scissors out again he sits back, crouching over her waist grinning wickedly. "I believe one of us needs to lose some more clothing." His brow furrows, "You don't mind if I cut you out of them do you?" Her answer is a swift shake of the head as she tries to regulate her ragged breathing. _You'd think I was some sort of adolescent the way I can't seem form a full sentence. What the? _"Wh-h-where are you going?"

"You said you didn't mind if I cut you out of them. Changing your mind?" He pauses mid reach toward her toe, now standing at the bottom of the bed with his head tilted to the side. _OOHHHHhhhh. Again different item. But ok. _"No, it's fine, I just thought you were going to cut my thong. Please, proceed." She finished by lifting her leg and pointing her toe at him as an offering. "Oh, I have other plans for the thong. No need to worry your pretty little head about that." As the scissors slide through the netting, his lips follow nipping and sucking every inch, giving her a taste of what he has in store for other parts of her body. He finishes the first and as he gets up to her other knee he places each of her long legs over his shoulders as he continues upward moving closer to his prize with every inch. When he gets to her apex he pushes the saturated blue silk aside and watches the pleasure glide over her face as he runs his tongue up one side and then down the other. _That has got to be the best taste in the world. I'll never get enough._ Dropping the scissors, his hands reach to spread her before him even as his tongue laps against her folds. Her murmur is all the encouragement he needs to dive in, his tongue leading the way, curling inside of her, tasting the sweetness of her juices. Then hanging onto the last of her control, she speaks. _One shot Brennan, make it coherent and make it good._

"Seeley. Seeley. Please, the cuffs. I need to touch and hold you. Aaahhh. I feel like this is too one sided. I want to make love with you...please." _Seeley. She said my name. Simple request. There's only so much one can take. _ Reaching into his pocket he pulls out her final gift. "Please." once more, the look in her eyes is agonizing. With a soft smile and a lingering kiss he reaches over her head to turn the key, loosening her frenzied hands. And then she is everywhere.

Touching. _God. That's nice. Ah. Magic spot. _

Caressing. _So soft. So gentle. _

Flipping. _What the?_

"Bo-Tempe? Gah! Tempe. Ok, whoa, calm down. BONES!" Quirking a eyebrow she stops fumbling at his waist and looks up. "What?"

"Slow down. Breathe. You're acting like I'm just going to disappear." Throwing a glance at the clock glowing 2:17 he smirks. "It's already after midnight, I'm not going to turn into a pummmpkiiinn." She swivels her hips against him. "Ahhh. No fair." _Maybe. Would he? Nah, I just want us right now. I'll leave that for another time. We have plenty of time. Sigh. Mine. _"Mine." Shock registers on her face that she said it out loud. _Shit. Since when do I care. Since Booth. I mean Seeley. Oh Hell! _Grasping his belt and finally snapping it open she looks directly into his eyes. "Mine."

"I'm all yours Bones. Only yours. So take your time, enjoy it. C'mon, play with me." Reaching up he brushes her hair out of her face and then leans up to capture her lips in a searing kiss. _Mine._ Her hands hover again at his waist, stroking him softly through the fabric. He groans in appreciation reaching out to fondle her breast with his right hand. Grasping his zipper she drags it down slowly to uncover a new surprise. _Commando? Should have known, military man. _"Easy access?" She laughs gently, the sound bouncing lightly off the walls.

"It was one of those days." He grins and lifts up, allowing her to remove the last remaining obstacle to her uninhibited sight of him. Finally he is bare before her, he closes his eyes awaiting her heated touch on his body. _I've waited so long for this. Speaking of long... _"Bones?" Peeking his eye open he takes in her contemplative profile as she studies him.

Snapping out of her daze, her touch is lighter then he anticipated and in a spot he did not expect. A featherlight caress, his eyes open fully when he feels her hand graze down his shoulder. Then he is caught by the intense emotion in her eyes, and he knows. Swallowing thickly he wants to say something, anything to distract her from the intensity he can see radiating in her now tearfilled gaze. She speaks and it is a gasping breath, "My Fridge." _Shrapnal. Kenton. _ Her lips ghost against each visible and internal scar she knows is there. "Vegas." _Just a cracked rib. _"Kennedy." _Screw Driver. _She shudders as she traces the prominent scar on his shoulder again. "Karaoke." _Bullet wound. That one did it._ She hesitates and then runs her fingers through his hair, tugging it out at odd angles as she feels his most recent scars and her fear takes over. "I wasn't thinking clear-ly, there's no way - how?"

His arms come around her, pulling her close he eases her over so he is back on top, resting his full weight against her. "I'm right here Bones. I'm here." She claws at his chest unable to speak, yet needing to be closer. He captures her lips in a scorching kiss. "I know, I know." He makes short work of removing her garter belt and thong, tossing them off the bed. _That plan will have to wait for another time. Another time, I like the sound of that. _ He rubs his throbbing erection against her taut belly, once, twice, "Third time's a charm Bones."

She smiles up at him softly and whispers "I don't know what that means" as he slides into her slowly, drawing out the feeling of their first joining. Inch by inch he proves to her that he's alive. And then all joking is gone from them as he begins to plunge in and out, hitting all of her spots with almost practiced precision. _I should have known it would be this good. _She can feel the pressure building at her core. _Not yet. I'm not ready for it to end yet. Breathe Brennan. Take this back. Get some control. He had all night and you're just going to give up to this. _"Booth? Seeley?"

His breathing is rapid and deep as he looks up at her mid thrust, his chest heaving. "Yeh Tempe?"

"I actually prefer Bones, it's who I am after all." She smiles seductively. "I must admit that this has been more than I hoped for..."

"We're not done yet Bones, stop trying to distract me." He chuckles lightly and begins thrusting again, this time with quick shallow strokes, determined to make her scream.

Her body arcs off the bed out of her control, meeting his every thrust, attempting to pull him in further. _God. He's good._ Gripping the sheets he leans down to kiss her thoroughly as he feels her walls begin to tighten around his cock, squeezing him, trying to draw him deeper into her heat. Her cry is lost in his mouth as she cums, and he holds on for the ride as she bucks against him. Her tremors calm and he shifts to whisper in her ear as she continues to tremble.

"Mine." Pulling out of her he rubs his still erect cock at her entrance then gently spreads her juices over her stomach. She whimpers at the slight contact her eyes widening, not sure whether to pull back and play some more or push forward to take him in again and finish the job. Her competitive nature wins over as his tongue darts out to lave up the juices from their merging. _One more minute. I'll get him back in a minute. Gaaaa. One delicious minute. _He looks up simpering as she moans her pleasure, delighted with himself.

"Just getting started Bones. We've got all day." _No more working on Saturdays, if I have anything to say about it we should spend them just like this. Wha-? _Her legs come up and curl around him, pinning him against her suddenly rigid body, shifting her weight she rotates them so she is back in control and no longer at his mercy. He meets her leering gaze as she straddles him, the corners of his mouth curving upward in anticipation of her minstrations. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Her smile is wickedly innocent, "Trouble would imply a punishment not leading to pleasure, and I intend to give you pure adulterated pleasure, Professor." _Professor? Oh. Professor. _She wriggles down his body, being careful to avoid any undue attention to his still hardened cock. _God, look at her. Body flushed from MY attention, hair mussed from MY hands, pink burns on her breasts from MY stubble, lips reddened from MY passionate kisses and a love bite on her neck from...Oh hmmm she might not appreciate that tomorrow...Why do I get the feeling that she's about to take me to the edge and back? Did she just whimper looking at my dick? I like to think she did._

Brennan crouches at his ankles eyeing his impressive length hungrily. _Take it slow Brennan, tease him...He made you beg. BEG. Remember all those physiology courses you had to take. For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction...Wait that's Newton's Third Law. I can't even keep my science straight! I just want him, but first I want him to know how it feels. Ah. Limbic system...Got it. I wonder if he's up on kama sutra...We're both in good shape, and with his discipline this could be a lot of fun...This already good..._

"Window shopping Bones? Or are you planning to make a purchase?" _Oh screw it all to hell and back...Not that I believe in hell...Fuck._

With a growl she is on him, her lips trailing wet kisses on his hips, then up his abs, pausing to nip and suck at his nipples on their path to claim his lips. She holds her body aloof, just barely grazing his skin, her breasts brushing against his pecs and her manicured curls wisping against his balls. A breathy basso moan passes his lips, "Bboonnneeesss. Oh God. Bones." He tries to get a hold on her to put her where he wants, but she's not having it. _Oh hell no. This is far from over. _Giving up quickly on that tactic Booth acts on a raging impulse, ignoring her delicious lips on his chest, he snakes his long arm down his side and then over to her body unnoticed. Thrusting two fingers into her, his thumb finds her clit and he renews his assault on her lower body. Immediately her eyes fly open and she is on edge, in need of him. _Damn him, he is too good. And he plays dirty, so much for the good catholic boy. Faaahh...Oh! _ Removing his fingers he impales her on his rock hard member closing his eyes at the sensation. "Booth!" _Now that's what I want to hear._

_"_I want you to scream my name all night long, just like that, Bones, for the next fifty years."Placing both hands on her breasts he lets her know that she is now back in control to make the pace. Riding him slowly she knows how close they are to losing it over the edge. _If I just...No...I could...Gah. It's nearly 4 am. Maybe it's time we get some sleep so we can start again at an indecent hour tomorrow. _ Pulsing her muscles she picks up her pace, running her nails down his chest, fingers then curving around to grab his ass and pull him harder against her grinding hips. _I want to watch his eyes. _ "Booth. C'mon Booth, open your eyes." His eyes open slowly, glazed heavily with passion, his control slipping as his body careens out of his control. Locking on his gaze she rides him harder, faster and then just when he thinks he's going to break she shudders and goes up on her knees almost allowing him to exit her body. _Almost. _And then she kisses him, twisting his nipples and managing at the same time to ease back slowly taking his full length all the way inside her, twice. "Third times a charm Booth." She says as she raises once more, tightening and holding her muscles around the head of his cock, and when she pushes back down on him he's never felt anything so tight. "BONES!" His cry is silenced by her mouth as both of their bodies shudder and release together. _This is it. This is making love. _ "Oh Booth." She collapses against him, spent.

"I told you Bones, everything happens eventually." Shifting them he spoons around her body protectively, slipping out of her he holds her securely against his chest he whispers, "I don't see any more line Bones."

"It's been erased Booth, by us. Rubbed out into oblivion. We are and always have been bigger then the line." Relaxing into him she laughs softly as he kisses her hair.

"I think this is by far your best idea to date Bones."

"I would have to agree Booth. But there's always room for improvement..." She falls asleep in his embrace, a devilish grin on her face.

_And Bones is a genius..._


End file.
